Surprise!
by WinterSolaceDream
Summary: A surprise for Karin. What's the surprise? Read for more information. Sorry if this summary suck.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Just leave it at that.

Karin walks through the road silently. Her feet unconsciously bring her to the place, where she always can find her white hair friend looking at the sky. She looks at the spot then sigh softly to herself. She knows that she will never meet her friend again unless of course, she died and she certainly didn't want to die at such young age. She sighs again and looks at the darkening sky and decides to go home before the sky turn dark completely. She walks away from her spot to the path that will take her to her home. She looks at the spot before turning and walk home.

She arrives at home and enters but as soon as she enters, Yuzu her twins drag her to her room while giggling madly. Karin look at her confused and decide to ask after she see her attire. "Yuzu…what is wrong? Why are you wearing formal dress when we're at home?" Karin asks looking at her confusedly. Yuzu stop for a while and smile at her brightly before dragging her again. "Sorry Karin…but because you have gone to God know where, we can't tell you what exactly happened. So someone else will have to tell you about it. For now just wear a dress and then we can go to dining room. Okay?" Yuzu said opening her door and began to rummage her closet, trying to find something good in it. Karin keeps silent thinking about what could possibly happen? She sighs again and stops thinking when Yuzu shove a dress to wear. Deciding that objecting her twins right now will do nothing, Karin resign to her fate and take the dress, still wondering silently.

After she finish putting on the dress, she look at her twins who still waiting for her. "Great! You're done! Let's go!" She said smiling broadly at her confused face. Karin just nods at her and allow herself to be pull along. All the while her mind furiously working its way about the current event, finding nothing but emptiness, she scowled lightly. She sighs once again and let her mind wondering around. She stops thinking when Yuzu stop walking and wait for her to look. "Look Karin-chan." Karin does as what she was asks and look at what or rather who she pointed at. Karin's eyes widen drastically at seeing what she saw. "Toushirou…Matsumoto?" She said walking toward them slowly as to process things.

"What the heck are you two doing in here?" Karin asks immediately when her brain finally comprehends what is going on. Matsumoto pout cutely at her when Karin asks that question while Toushirou just look at her impassively. She looks around to find her brother and his wife Rukia sitting on the sofa, one looking smug and one looking pissed off. Her attention immediately went to the two in front of her when Matsumoto said, "Karin-chan, are we not allowed to visit you once in a while?" Karin narrowed her eyes at her, unknowingly showing some of the trait she gains from Toushirou. Matsumoto look at this and grin. _Wow…Hitsugaya-Taichou surely rubs off on her. No wonder Hitsugaya-Taichou don't want to follow Yamamoto-soutaichou order. _She thought grinning wider and only making Karin narrowed her eyes further.

"Of course you can visit me once in a while, only if you didn't have ulterior motive. I don't trust that scheming little mind of yours Matsumoto, especially if Toushirou is involved in it." Matsumoto look at her clearly stunned at her assumption. _She is becoming more like Taichou the second pass. Sigh, it'll be more trouble for her to believe anything I said then. Then again I'm not complaining. Taichou can do this alone. Sake here I come… _She thought looking at the girl with a smile, "Now Karin-chan, this is not my idea. In fact it's Taichou idea, so if you like to know what's really going on, talk to Taichou."

Karin immediately looks at Toushirou with unbelieving eyes. "This is really your idea, Toushirou?" Toushirou shift slightly when her eyes land on him. He know that she will demand some answer but he couldn't possibly answer her question without someone help, yet he also know that he must do this alone. He sighs inwardly, mentally bracing himself for the question she'll throw at him. Honestly it's much more nerve wracking to tell her than to tell her family. He took deep breath knowing that he'll not be able to talk if he didn't take it, "Yes, it is my idea that we come here to visit you." He said calmly as to not show his nervousness. Ichigo had nearly punched him if not for his father. He sighs again knowing that he has yet pass the trial set for him. One of Ichigo's demand is for him to tell her himself and if she didn't agree than he wouldn't force her. The other demand is for him to protect her no matter what if she agrees.

Karin was about to ask more when the occupant in the room is going away. "I believe this must be done in Private Karin." Rukia said when she met her questioning glance. Ichigo send one look at Toushirou that promise him if he dares to force his sister he will be dead. Isshin also giving him the same look that promise death before fully exiting the room. He drags Ichigo who sent his last threat at him. Karin looking at Toushirou anxiously didn't see her brother and father's look. "Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" Karin asks when all the people have cleared out.

Toushirou took a deep breath, recertifying everything that needed to be said in his mind. "Karin…I'm getting engage." Karin looks at him stunned beyond belief. "Engage? With who are you engage to?" Toushirou look with slight smile knowing that she at least has some feeling for him. "I'm getting engage with Hinamori." He said a bit force, Karin look at him with sad eyes. "I see…Congratulations." She said and forces a smile for him. Toushirou frown and curse under his breath. "Karin…I don't want a congratulations. I'm here to tell you that I love you and didn't want to engage with her. So don't congratulate me on something that I didn't even want."

"But…I thought you love her?" Karin ask, her brain not fully registering his confession. Toushirou sigh and take a step closer towards her. He hugs her and whisper in her ear, "No. I don't love her. The one I love is you Karin." He let go of her to look at her eyes. He wants to see her eyes and just get lost in it. Karin looks at his eyes and sees that he's telling the truth. She bit back a sob that threaten to escape her mouth. "Karin what's wrong?" Toushirou ask worried, Karin just shook her head and smile a watery smile at him. "No. Nothing's wrong. I just…feel a bit emotional. I love you too, Toushirou."

"But…aren't you supposed to be engages with her? How are you going to deal with this?" Toushirou sigh and sit on the couch taking Karin with him. "Karin…I don't want to engage with her because of that Yamamoto-soutaichou said that if the woman I fell in love with return my love then I don't need to get engage with her." Karin blink in astonishment," It's weird. Isn't he supposed to oppose this entire thing and forcing you to marry Hinamori? I think that is what he will do."

"That's what I thought too but why bothers to oppose him when it's in my favor?" Toushirou look at her with unguarded eyes that left Karin breathless. "Yea, you're right. By the way…do you know why Hinamori suddenly want to marry you?" Toushirou look at her trying to recall what exactly that trigger this event. "Right…I think it's all began when…ah yes, soutaichou was asking Hinamori about…who she want to marry because it's about damn time she marry someone."

"Let me guess than she said she wants to marry you and you refuse it immediately. That led you here. Right?" Toushirou shrug and nod, not really caring about them now, that he has the girl of his dream in his arm. "Wow! I have never seen taichou looks so content in his whole life since I know him." Matsumoto whisper behind the door, opening it a little to see through the crack. Behind her Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu and Isshin are also spying the couple.

"Alright you little eavesdropper, stop this right now!" Karin said opening the door making them stumble in the living room. Toushirou chuckle lowly under his breath, trying to hide it. Unfortunately for him Ichigo and the rest heard him loud and clear. (I don't know since when their ear had gotten that good but just pretend that their ears are THAT good. Okay, thank you for your cooperation.) Eyes wide are now in his direction, not believing their ears.

Heck they won't believe their ears for a very long time. Did they just hear Hitsugaya Toushirou, THE Hitsugaya Toushirou, Ice prince and child prodigy, the one who is so cold to everyone even to his friends just CHUCKLE??? Surely the world has come to an end for every soul resides in it. "Toushirou…I think you just scare them shitless." Toushirou just grin at her and shrug. World has come to an end. HE just GRINS! How long till the blizzard set in? Will there be storm soon? Till when can we still breathing like this? Are we dead now but we just don't realize it?

"Well…what should I do to make them functioning properly again? Kiss them?" Matsumoto promptly faint along with Rukia. Ichigo, Isshin and Yuzu has lost all connection to the real world, still trying to comprehend the fact that Hitsugaya Toushirou...has just chuckle, grins and joke. It's too much for their brain to comprehend. "Toushirou…they're all out. I blame you on this. Take them to their room. Uh…place Ichi-nii and Rukia in the same room. Yuzu and Matsumoto are in the same room. Oyaji…just place him in front of his door."

_Sigh…why am I doing this again? Oh yea, cause I love her and it's my fault that they're out cold like this…but really…is it that surprising that I chuckle, grins and joke? Note to self: Don't ever chuckle, grins and joke in their presence ever again. It'll only make them faint…sigh…if only defeating my enemy with a grin is possible…I wouldn't have this much trouble. Oh yea…I must propose to Karin too…Good thing that Ichigo passed out…if not…who knows what he will do._

Toushirou come to living room only to be greeted by a smiling Hinamori. His eyes widen for a bit then sweep down to scan the room. The room, now full of people likes Kenpachi, Yachiru, Byakuya, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yamamoto, Unohana, Ukitake, etc. _Karin! Where is she? Don't tell me something happen to her!_ Toushirou thought frantically, searching her reiatsu, stopping when she enters the room. "Hitsugaya-taichou. Have you said those important words to your chosen woman yet?" Yamamoto ask calmly while the other eagerly listening to his answer. Hinamori has huge smile in her face thinking that the girl rejects him when Toushirou takes his time to answer. Toushirou seeing the huge smile stop thinking a way for her not to be hurt. He decides to just tell them bluntly.

"I was about to soutaichou but you guys decide to come and interfere with it." Hinamori's smile drop and she began to frown while other listening intently to the conversation, ignoring the spike of reiatsu Hinamori emit. "So…you haven't asked her yet and she maybe rejects you right?"

"Oh…don't get your hopes high soutaichou…I know for a fact that the woman I want to marry love me and only me. She didn't see me as a replacement for her lost love, like someone do might I add. So if you will, please allow me and her a little privacy." Toushirou say a little angry that soutaichou want him to back down. HE never back down from ANYTHING! He IS Hitsugaya Toushirou after all. Yamamoto frown clearly displeases that his sub-ordinate rebel against his wish, but he can't do anything about it since it's about Hitsugaya own love life.

Meanwhile Hinamori who hears what he said frown deeply. Was _Hitsugaya-kun think that I see him as a replacement? He'll never measure up to Aizen-taichou but he'll still be my lover like Aizen-taichou is. I know he understands that I'll never forget Aizen-taichou, that I'll always love him. I need to have him think that I'm not using him as Aizen-taichou replacements._ Karin who up until now just be quiet and listen to the conversation decides to butt in. She doesn't need a tension in her house. "Hey, why don't you guys go eat? I think Yuzu has already cooks enough for you whole." Kyouraku frown, wanting to see the show that's been playing on but know better than to upset this girl and her family. "Where is Ichigo, girl?" Kenpachi ask gaining Renji, Byakuya and Yamamoto's, etc attention. Karin scratch her head, looking a bit sheepish, "Uh…he's in his room."

"Why? Where's Rukia by the way?" Renji ask searching for Rukia. "He better not making any move against her." Byakuya said darkly, fingering senbonzakura ready to release it the moment Karin confirm his suggestion. "Uh…no, Ichigo and Rukia are sleeping…well to be exact knock out cold." They blink. "Well you see they're in so much shock that they're actually fainted. No! I'm not going to tell you what shock them until they're knock out. You won't want to know too."

They frown before accepting her explanation. They'll know in time what shocked them anyway. So, they began to search for the food Yuzu made. Karin decides that she'll go outside since the house is so crowded, not knowing that Toushirou also feel the same way. Karin sits at the roof, the best place to see the sky when she can't go to the railing. She looks at the sky, basking in its light. "Karin…I don't know that you went in here." Toushirou said softly, as to not surprise her. "Hey, Toushirou I don't know that you went here too. So…what do want to talk about?" Karin asks feeling a little nervous.

"I'll go straight to the point Karin. I can't live without you. Will you become my wife?" Toushirou asks a light blush staining his normally pale cheek. Karin eyes widen like it never open before. Must he be so blunt at this? Oh well, that's what I love about him. Always be the truthful, blunt, sensitive and kind Toushirou. HER Toushirou. She smiles at him after getting over the shock. "Of course Toushirou but seriously where are the ring and all the romantic crap that someone always spout when they propose?" She asks, chuckling slightly at the image her mind produce. Toushirou in one knee, presenting a diamond ring to her in a suit. It's enough to send her to laughing fit.

"Would you prefer that? I can arrange it you know." Karin blinks trying to comprehend his meaning when it hit her full force. "NO! Err…I mean I would like that but I don't really care about it anyway. As long as you're the one who propose me, I don't really mind." Toushirou smiles at her taking her hand and slip a ring with a beautiful engraving. In the back of the ring, there is KarinToushirou 4ever. Its stone is made from Hyourinmaru's scale so that Karin will know when he's in trouble or not, and by adding Hyourinmaru's scale means that they'll always find each other even after death. That stone ensures his union with Karin forever as it is a part of him. Karin, unknown to Toushirou gives him a part of her soul to complete his soul. That way both of them will be complete and balance throughout lifetime…even forever. She smile lovingly to him and they seal the engagement with a kiss.

Fortunately for them no one seems to realize their moment. Well until they decides to tell them of course. They come in the house only to find a very agitated Yamamoto and a very upset Hinamori. While both of them talk in the roof, Hinamori was searching for him to try to fool him; Yamamoto is agitated because of Hinamori's whining. "What are you doing Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"I believe I just propose to the girl I love. Is something the matter Yamamoto-soutaichou?" Hitsugaya asks coldly, daring him to deny his choice. Yamamoto sigh then said in a low tone even though everybody else had already stop talking and is quiet to hear what's about to transpire. Magically enough Isshin, Ichigo, Yuzu, Rukia and Matsumoto are there to hear what Toushirou said. "Yes. I believe you did. Your engagement with Hinamori fuku-taichou will be cancelled. Nothing is wrong but I believe that I'll take my leave now." Yamamoto said opening a senkaimon, step through and closes it. Everybody look at the spot before returning to look at Hitsugaya and a highly upset Hinamori.

"Hitsugaya-kun…why? I love you! Why would you betray me like that? I thought that after I spill my heart to you…you'll return my love." Hinamori said tears brimming in her eyes. Matsumoto frown, she don't like where she's going. Hell she never likes her THAT much. She's so… fragile and acts like she can't do anything. Always depend on her taichou for help even when it's obvious that she'll always pin for Aizen, using her taichou as a distraction. All in all she never likes the girl. "Hey! You have no right to accuse taichou like that! You never EVER mention your feeling for taichou from the very start. You just said you wanted to marry taichou. Never have you loved him, never have you spilled your heart to him. You just demand that you must marry taichou."

"You think I'll spill my heart and love for him when there's someone? Are you insane?" Hinamori ask getting angry at what she thought accusation. "I'm not. Have you forgotten that every new, every rumors and everything that concern my loves one including my taichou will always go to me? I'm literally walking news in soul society. If you EVER – not that you ever – said that to taichou, I'll always know. No matter how good taichou at hiding things from everyone, I'll always know." Matsumoto states making everyone looks at her curious, except Karin and Toushirou. Both of them know that it's true. After all she's like a mother figure for Toushirou and a mother always know what happen to her child.

"Go away Hinamori fuku-taichou. I don't want to raise my sword against you. If you try to hurt taichou and Karin in any way, you'll pay for it." Matsumoto say glaring dagger at her. By now everyone has looked at her with respect even Byakuya. Toushirou just smile a small smile while Karin grins at her. Hinamori glare at Matsumoto before fix her stare at Toushirou. She had hoped that Toushirou would defend her but he seems content with the way Matsumoto is treating her. "How could you? How could you do that to me, Hitsugaya-kun? I thought you loved me…but it seem like I'm wrong…" Hinamori said trying to sound pitiful. It's too bad for her since Karin who up until now is listening quietly decides to speak.

"Stop that pathetic act of yours. I'll only say this once so you better hear this. Toushirou is MINE so you better not touch or even try to get near him. Get it?" Karin say calmly ignoring Matsumoto, Rukia and Yuzu's squeal of excitement and Toushirou's blush, along with other people who is cheering and slap Toushirou's back. Her gaze is set firmly at the girl who tries to take HER Toushirou. "Who says he's yours?" Hinamori snap back almost immediately, the room went quiet wanting to hear Karin's response. "Me, Isn't that obvious?"

Hinamori's reiatsu flare at that statement, she snarls angrily, "He isn't YOURS!" She shouts. Karin sigh and step back from her muttering, "She's all yours to take care, Toushirou. Remember, if you don't finish this quick, I'll be the one who is going to take care of her and boy I'll not do it gently." Toushirou sigh before nodding, stepping in front of Karin. "Hinamori fuku-taichou controls your reiatsu." Hinamori's reiatsu stop flaring at that. She stares at Toushirou disbelieving, hurts apparent at her face. "Hitsugaya-kun? Why?" She asks softly not wanting to believe her ears.

"Why? Of course because if your reiatsu flares like that it'll attract hollow," Hinamori beam thinking that he's afraid that she'll get hurt, quickly forgetting the fact that he called her Hinamori fuku-taichou. "And I don't want that since that may hurt Karin." Hinamori's face fell and she glare angrily at Karin thinking that Karin stole everything away from her. She draws tobiume out and start advancing at Karin, ignoring Toushirou's protest. She raises her sword, "BITCH! You steal MY Hitsugaya-kun away. You'll die for it." Toushirou's eyes widen at that. He tries to reach and bring Karin to safety before Hinamori get a chance to hurt her but Hinamori's sword already down by the time he moves.

"Soar through the frozen sky, Kazeyuki." A white dragon appears and froze Hinamori's sword in place. Toushirou breathe a sigh of relief when he sees her. He had forgotten about the fact that she's also a shinigami representative like her brother and sister. Hinamori glares at the ice on her sword and then directed her glare at Karin. "Toushirou isn't yours. He had never been yours to begin with. I might need to remind you again, he IS mine not anyone else. MINE. Get it? Good cause I ain't gonna said it the third time. And since I'm a possessive person, I suggest that you don't ever come closer to him. Of course it's a different story if you had a dead wish. Well, I certainly don't mind it. Killing you, that's it. Sheath your sword back in its place." Karin says coldly, glaring fiercely at Hinamori who is glaring right back.

"Hinamori fuku-taichou, sheath your sword and if you ever raise your sword against her, you will die. If not at my hand then at her hand, you shall meet your end." Toushirou say. He had had enough. He just wants to be with Karin right now, not dealing with some stupid girl. _Can't she see that I'm not hers and never will be? Heck, Matsumoto had kindly told her that she'll never allow her to interfere with my and Karin's relationship, in her own way and she still not realizes it? Urgh. I have this splitting headache forming if this continues on._ He thought wryly, rubbing his temple to sooth his headache. Karin happen to see it and help him by brushing her reiatsu with hers, soothing it. Toushirou smiles gratefully at Karin before turning his attention back to Hinamori.

"Hinamori fuku-taichou, sheath your sword and leave this place. If you don't believe what Karin said then I'll say it again. I'm hers as she's mine so if you appreciate your life, you'll go away now. Perhaps you mustn't show your face ever again in front us, _forever_ if you can." Toushirou say calmly before sensing Karin's blush. He smirks at her while she scowls trying to hide her blushing face. Hinamori look at him shock, hurt and pain showing in her eyes. She can't believe it. HER Hitsugaya had turned her away. Hitsugaya that she always thought love her.

After what seems forever, Hinamori sheath her sword," FINE! I'll never EVER show myself in front of YOU again but remember this one thing, I'll get MY revenge. You'll never know what hit you until it happen. Just you guys wait." She spat venomously before turning away and head to wherever her feet will lead her. Everyone look at each other before cheering at Hitsugaya –squealing for girls except Karin who is blushing-. After that everything goes perfectly well. Occasional teasing was heard, sarcastic remark was made and shouting could be heard until…

"Hey Karin-chan, I'm just wondering…when are you going to have a baby?" Yuzu asks innocently while Karin turns tomato red and went to shock trance. Toushirou who heard the comment faint right away. The rest go quiet until Renji howl with laughter. "They're not even married yet Yuzu. How could you expect them to have children?" Ichigo say pretty calm considering how protective he was –is- to her sister. "Owh. Hehehe, my bad." Yuzu say smiling sheepishly. Matsumoto title her head a little at Ichigo's calmness.

"Ichigo, just wondering…why are you not blowing your head off? I thought you'll blow your head off at the thought of Karin and taichou doing the deed." Matsumoto said. Karin who hears what Matsumoto said faint. Ichigo look at Karin's form before shrugging," Yea, well, you can't keep your sister forever right? Someday they'll marry their love one, even though I don't like it. The fact will always stand and I can't keep them from be with their love ones. It'll just crush them. Besides, if Toushirou hurts her, I'll kill him. That's my promise." Ichigo say surprising everyone there. _Since when Ichigo has grown up? I'm sure up until now he's just a little kid and now…now stand a man. A real man with power but also the heart to forgive. Masaki, do you see that? Our children had grown up to such a responsible and respectful people. How I wish to have you here with me to share this moment._ Isshin thought, a small prideful yet sad smile showing at his face.

Everybody line of thought is, _since when Ichigo had grown up? That's surprising. _(A/N: You can guess or even made what you think they think about. I'm not bothering to write it all down.)

All in all everything go well.

---The End---

Kazekiri: Hey guys! It's my first time to write a HitsuKarin. Please tell me what you think of this. If there's something that is not covered at this story, please kindly PM me. (For now I'll write HitsuKarin one-shot until I'm confident enough to make continuing one.)

Lastly, please review. Thanks for reading this story. JA NE!

With Much Love,

WinterSolaceDream (call me this or Kazekiri. It's fine either way for both is my nick.)


End file.
